Ran
by HoloObssession
Summary: A runin with Sunshine makes all the difference


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N : What is the name of the OC?**

 **Ran**

This world was strange. They just didn't seem to understand what it meant to be left alone. Or peace yeah that wasn't one of their qualities; They Seemed to be rather obsessed with becoming killers. Indoctrination at its finest. What was so glorious about killing? Nothing, or I believe that there isn't anything glorious about killing. It wasn't something that I grew up with I guess, before either way. Before I somehow found myself here.

It wouldn't do for me to become too involved either, with what was bound to happen either way. Too much death and tears in my humble opinion. But as it is, you often don't get a choice with such things. I was just glad that they paid for the damages. Because else? They would **pay**. And not in the way of money, I earned enough.

 **The Meeting**

A little boy ran into the teahouse, without watching where he was going. The little blond, seemed terrified. He was bleeding, I frowned. The people here really weren't that kind or smart, to the little blond either way. The kid collided with my legs, falling onto the ground, he tried to scramble away. It was only 6am, far too early for something like this, but what can you do when you are surrounded by crazies? You adapt and try to deal with the fallout that comes your way. Picking up the little blond, whom was crying, he couldn't be more than 3 years old, if my estimations were correct.

It was the firstt time that I met him, but not the first that I have heard about him. The little boy, was like a ray of sunshine, I wonder how much abuse he could take before he would drown in it. This was after all reality and not a fantasy. I set him down onto my steel kitchen table top, staring at him silently, he was terrified and not the screaming kind, rather the frozen statue kind. Not that I blamed him, his experience with adults till now hadn't been good, and wouldn't be good for a good long while yet. "You will stay on that table young man till I come back with a first aid kit. Then we'll see." Then I marched out of the kitchen.

Having found my first aid kit #13 for emergencies, it had somehow moved its self under one of the various plant bearing pots. Returning to the kitchen, the kid was surprisingly still on the table, he looked exhausted. Taking out the rubbing alcohol and dabbing it on one wound on his knees, he flinched away on reflex, at the least he knew pain was bad and not something that he deserved. Good, he didn't seem to psychologically damaged. Ignoring his quiet whimpers, I continued disinfecting the wounds visible. Luckily, they weren't deep, just superficial, good, then I could switch #13 out with #25. I stared with wonder as the disinfected wounds were starting to heal, the one, that he had on his right knee wasn't there anymore. I poked the place where the former wound was. He just flinched. But that was to be expected.

When I was finished with the rest I looked at the brat. I sighed. I would be closed for today apparently. Picking the kid up again, he froze in my arms. I walked towards the entrance, switching the sign from open to closed, I turned and left. Ambling up the stairs towards the apartment that I lived in, the brat started shivering. I do hope that he wasn't expecting to happen, what I thought he did. It seems that there was more trash within these walls than I thought there were.

Unlocking the door, I carried the kid towards the bathroom, as I walked into it, I set the brat down. He tried to bolt, I prevented it. I sighed again, and I thought this morning that it would be a good day. The sun was shining, it was warm, with that perfect breeze. I would have made a good amount of money today, but it wasn't meant to be. "Brat, undress, you stink and I think that you have fleas. So, you will take the bath. Understood?" the brat relaxed a smidgeon. "I want a verbal response from you." He flinched at my stern tone. "Yes ma'am." His voice was raspy, he would get some Camomile tea later. "Good." I continued with a softer tone "Now let's get you cleaned up, kid."

 **The Result**

He looked so much better now, I was satisfied with my work, I had been correct too. He had had fleas, I destroyed them, every single one. I was very proud of my work. I hope that was obvious. He was so skinny. I did **not** like it, in the slightest. I really had my work cut out for me, didn't I. He leaned into my touch, slightly. When he realized I wasn't going to hurt him, yet. He probably thought that he would be kicked out later. Not on my watch, if I didn't get a choice in that matter, then I couldn't do anything, but he would always be welcome back. **Always**. He was mine now. And I would do my best to help him.

He rubbed his eyes, tiredly. "Kiddo, you did well." He had eaten all the food that I had given him, and drank all the tea. Even if he didn't like it. But his voice already sounded so much better. Maybe he would like peppermint more. He also responded to praise, very strongly, in a positive way. He was too easy to take advantage of. The kid really was too nice.

Picking him up, I carried him from the kitchen to the bedroom, he would get a toothbrush tomorrow, during break. He cuddled closer to my chest. I ran my hand, soothingly through his hair, it was soft now, like well cared for fur. He calmed down a little. I put him on my bed, he tensed up. I raised an eyebrow "Kid, I am not going to do something, I don't do kids, ever." The very thought repulsed me. "I am going to sleep on the couch in the living room, ok? I'll leave the door open, so just come to me if you need something." Tucking him in, and ruffling his hair, I left the room. This was going to suck, I would be a grumpy bitch tomorrow morning, wasn't I? The kid woke me up at 5, he needed to pee. I might stay awake now.

 **The Incident**

When the little brat came out of my bedroom, still wearing one of my old t-shirts, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He was utterly adorable, but as it was, I wasn't there to witness it. There had been a veritable flood of costumers that morning, I had opened half an hour early. When the kid, slunk down the stairs, sniffling the shinobi that could see him, tensed minutely. The atmosphere grew heavy. Looking up from a glass that I was cleaning, I noticed him and he me in turn, slumping in relief, the kid just sat on the floor, sniffling. I just put down the glass on the counter, ignoring my costumers, whom mostly were shinobi, sighing I had forgotten to tell the kid. Picking him up and fishing a pair of leggings that I had from my toddler days, out of drawer 68-b alongside with a pair of child-boxers, whom were inexplicably there, with the arm that was free and the setting him down behind the counter, out of the sight of the others, giving him the clothes I ordered "Put them on kiddo. You will get breakfast in a moment.".

After the kid had did that, I picked him up again, he had calmed down, and wasn't crying anymore, I set him on a chair that was standing by a table that was always within sight, no matter the location behind the bar and started on making the kid some porridge. While the milk was heating up, I gave his face a cleaning with a damp towel. The shinobi were still staring, I looked at them raising an eyebrow. These people were just odd.

 **The Night-time Visit**

This had gone on for two months now, Naruto, whom had finally told me his name, after he had asked me why I just called him kid, to what I answered, "Well brat, you haven't given me a name that I could use." So, he told me his. He looked at me like I was crazy, oh the irony, for an hour or two. Then he just dropped it. He also had his own bed and room now, he still came to me at night, or I to him when I heard something out of the unusual. During that time, I gained a lot more customers. Well, more money for me.

This night I was awoken by something cold on my neck, something cold and sharp. I opened my eyes. Why, the fuck now?! Couldn't this happen when I was more coherent? No. It had to happen in the middle of the night, the joy. The one holding the very very sharp cold thingy, had a mask on. A very specific mask. The wonderful Hound. "Couldn't you do this later, I need the sleep. Or at the least when I am not as woozy? That would have been wonderful. But Hound-san, you are here for the brat, aren't you?" I just received a tilt of his head, the tanto, I think, was pressed stronger against my throat, I wasn't bleeding yet. That was good. Do you want to see the kid, if you haven't already?" the tanto was retracted a tiny bit. I looked at him blearily, the silver hair shone in the moonlight, pretty.

"Will you let me up Hound-san? I can show you Naruto." … well he did help me up, kind of. With a leather clad hand around my throat, not pressing or snapping yet, he let me shuffle towards Naruto's room. The curtains drawn, painted the orderly room in a twilight, the moon was exceptionally bright tonight, he looked peaceful like this. Not at all like the weary rabbit or maybe fox? That he was around strangers, he still ran with some street kids. From time to time, that explained the lumps that were present on the bed, or the light snores that were coming out of his cupboard and from on top of his bookcase. This was turning into a veritable Orphanage. Hounds hand twitched, I tensed. Wordlessly he pulled me out of Naruto's room.

His hand was removed from my throat, I took a deep breath, to calm the trembling in my hands. I gestured him to follow me into my bedroom. "The other kids help around the house and teahouse, for money. The brat just seems to collect them." I added fondly turning again to him I said "Sometimes they gather here. You are welcome to visit him whenever you want." He tilted his head and then nodded "I will come by tomorrow." Then he left, he had a nice voice.

 **The usual Morning**

When Hatake Kakashi came ambling into my teahouse the next morning at 5:30, I was startled. I had thought that he would visit as Hound, he sat in the favourite corners, I walked towards him. "What kind of Tea would you like?" he stared at me indifferently, "Pu-Erh." he stated, after a minute. When I arrived with the tea-can and a matching tea-cup, he was still staring at me. Setting the tea down on his table and the cup beside it. "Hatake-san, I presume that you are here in name of our acquaintance. The Brat will be down in a minute, alongside with his entourage. Enjoy your tea."

Just as I had predicted the brat came down the stairs still in his Pyjamas the same could be said for the others. Needle, Stone, Cloud and Water were dressed already. They were the main helpers around here, the younger brats, namely Otter, Candle and Flower respectively were still in their Pyjamas. I couldn't allow any of them to not have at the least a Pyjama and three changes of clothing. "Cloud set the table please, Stone you can start preparing for breakfast, just like I showed you, ok? And Needle, can you be a dear and help the kids get dressed?" the unified "Yes Obaa-san" still threw me off. Soon some of the other street kids would come by, they were a throve of information, as a plus when I had proven myself to be a sensible Adult, to them at the least, they would run errands for me. For food and some money. The aforementioned kids were just more permanent residents, but even they didn't stay that long.

Hatake Kakashi just watched silently, as he drank his tea. Through his mask. This would become a regular occurrence. Only the kids would change. Some would die, others would suddenly disappear and I would be unable to prevent it from happening. Not that I knew that yet.

 **The Surprise**

When I woke up, I didn't expect to be so warm, someone was in bed with me. I wasn't drunk last night so I didn't have sex damn I hadn't had sex in a fucking long time, that explained why I was looking at butts so much lately. cracking open an eye I saw, blurrily might I add a black clothed chest, a very firm clothed chest. Lifting my head, the least amount possible, a masked face of a certain person came into view. He was sleeping, his Hitaiate wasn't were it usually was. Normally he would have noticed that I was awake, well normally he wouldn't be in my bed. This whole thing was odd.

His arms were curled around my torso, I had become a human teddy-bear at the least for the moment. I couldn't move, and needing to open the teahouse and more importantly needing to pee, which took priority over everything. Till I was more awake, or had my tea which would cause the former so really it was the same thing. Pushing lightly on his upper right arm, that caused a reaction, not one that I was hoping for either way. His grey eye and his Sharingan, were wide open staring at me. Well this was awkward, but I couldn't say that I minded too much. He was quite attractive, all lean flexing muscle, the tight cloth of his clothes made for quite a view.

But as soon as he had pinned me, I was let go. Now he was on the other side of the room, gathering up his armour. And mask. And then he was gone. Oh. That explained why I hadn't seen him for a while. It had worried me, even if I wouldn't tell him, ever, he usually came every Sunday or Monday morning, when there were rarely people around. He liked seeing Naruto, I believe, he really was socially stunted, to some degree. Or was it more that he didn't know how to connect with people, maybe another scenario was that he wasn't allowed to interact with Naruto. Though that I don't believe, such orders even he, at his most emotionless wouldn't follow. He cared too much. Well it was time to get ready. Maybe the kids would visit soon. I was getting worried.

 **Entering Sasuke**

When Naruto dragged a boy into the teahouse after closing hours, a certain black-haired boy, had me simply preparing tea and some onigiri. Setting the corner table, which Kakashi usually sat at. The bristling boy got the corner seat, Naruto took the one where he was opposite to Sasuke. Naruto was a quiet kid, had been for a long time, he was a ray of Sunshine but he wasn't screaming at the top of his Metaphorical Lungs "Hey Notice Me! Look at Me!", a good adult influence had done him good. Now the villagers that were idiots mostly ignored him. So, I wasn't surprised in the least that he had dragged Sasuke here.

Setting down the food and the tea, it was simply some Green Mao Feng tea. I found it in drawer 21-c, hadn't looked at that one in a while. The brattling's relaxed, I believe Sasuke because of the tea, it was a common drink, and Naruto because Tea meant I wasn't cross with him. He was such a good child. The other kids still hadn't come by. Setting the cups down in front of them, pouring them some, Naruto had a yellow one with a white Cloud pattern. "No breaking things. I would prefer if everything remained intact, brats." A chirped "Ok Nee-chan." From Naruto and a grudging nod from Sasuke, I left them be. Now, I had to make some dango heading towards the Tea-room kitchen I got to work.

 **A Cat comes Home**

One day, a few months later, it was raining that day, pouring really, the customers didn't want to leave. I had to shoo them out with threats of refusing to make any more tea for them. Kakashi still hadn't come, I was worried. Either way, when it was getting dark and a soaking wet Naruto finally came, I just hadn't expected the company, with a just as bedraggled Sasuke trudging alongside him, carrying bags I could only say "Naruto, you better take a bath, we will have tea upstairs." I turned towards the darker pre-teen "The same with you Sasuke, just put your bags into the laundry room, we will then check what is still wearable." They didn't move, with an exasperated sigh "Of you go the two of you, do you want to catch a cold?" that finally got them moving.

The boys had thankfully taken of their shoes at the stairs, and left them there. They still left puddles behind them, rubbing my face with both of my hands, I could only wonder how it had gotten to this, really it was like counting three done one to go. Who knew it might happen, I probably wouldn't be surprised if it did. Finding some towels in drawer 78,56-a and in shelf 2-b I set of to dry the puddles. Thankfully I had enough towels for all the puddles, even the ones upstairs.

Luckily not everything of Sasuke's things had been soaked, the important things weren't so that was good, just most of his clothes. Luckily it was Saturday tomorrow, I could close for the day without worrying. I made some Valerian-root – ginger tea, that should help, also some onigiri, yes that sounded good. And apparently it was, they practically devoured everything, I was just glad that they didn't eat the table. I liked that one a lot. And in the end, Sasuke just never left. And maybe it was better that way.

 **The Search**

The boys off to who knows where, probably rolling in the mud somewhere, and the shop closed for the day, I went off to search for Kakashi, armed with tea and food. My first place was the Administration centre. They looked at me oddly and asked why "Because, he helped me with my groceries a month ago, and with someone who stole my purse." That was a lie of course, I dealt with those things myself, I was capable enough to take care of those things.

Then luckily a Jonin passed by who recognized me. "Kishimoto-san?" I turned towards the person whom called my name, "Sarutobi-san, a pleasure. I am afraid I cannot chat, I have things to attend to." Curiously he turned his full attention towards me, sighing I elaborated "I wish to talk with Hatake-san. It is not of utmost urgency, but I wish to talk to him nonetheless." He hummed in thought "Would I get a discount if I helped you?" I narrowed my eyes at him "Not more than 30%.", "40%" then the negotiation started. "20% and one free desert."; "No, 25% off and five days of free desert." Was his retort, "20% off tea and 5 days of one free desert of choice, which is available." He nodded, and then shook hands to seal the deal. Sarutobi Jr. borrowed a pen and a post it not from the desk Chunnin "Here is his Address." Giving my thanks to him I was on my way.

Knocking on his Apartment door, I waited patiently for him to open, and he did, very grudgingly. His expression was cold, I just handed him the basket. "Here is your tea and a bento, Naruto got a bit worried he wrote you something. There are also some pictures that you might like." I gave him a small smile "Take care of yourself Hatake-san."

I then walked away, I really had to find the kids, they never were gone for so long. The next Weekend Kakashi had returned to us, Naruto just waved happily at him and then dragged Sasuke out of the Teahouse and was gone for the morning. I just gave Kakashi some Yunnan tea, it was a good Sunday morning.

 **Enter the Flower**

When a thin, bubble-gum haired girl, was brought along one day, I simply readied another room. In the end, she ended staying too. When I asked her about her parents, Sakura would just shrug and say that "They have left, are travelling somewhere. I don't like it; the house is empty." I hugged her and offered her that she could stay, Naruto's hopeful face and Sasukes subtle Nod, helped the matter. She was utterly wonderful, to me either way. I once saw her punting someone into a wall because he was being rude to Naruto. She still hit him though when he was being stupid, the same for Sasuke. But really those weren't really hits, more like love taps. Naruto could whine all he wanted and Sasuke sulk, but really, they didn't mind all that much.

They were a family after all.

 **Now**

Today was Sakura Viewing Festival, a good thing that it was an absolutely wonderful day. The Sun shining and a warm breeze. The day was perfect. Sakura whom had filed out, after a healthy diet of food and attention looked absolutely adorable in her light blue kimono with white cherry blossoms embroidered on it and a dark blue obi. The same could be said about Naruto had a burnt yellow Yukata and Sasuke in a dark blue one. I simply wore a black Kimono with light pink cherry blossoms and a blue swallow embroidered on it.

When a bit later, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura went off to play some games, I wondered whom they would prank this time. I wasn't surprised when a weight settled in my lap, looking down made me confirm that it was Kakashi, he looked handsome in his Yukata, very handsome. I calmly put my hand into his hair, starting to run my hand through it, I looked at the falling petals. I wonder when I would tell him the news.

 _We are as beautiful like flowers, and just as short lived as one. But in exchange our lives have the possibility of being ephemeral. And that just makes it all the more beautiful to witness._


End file.
